


Who she became

by killing_kurare



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: She sees a woman with long blonde hair on the street and cannot help herself. She turns around and looks after her, thinks of times long since past.





	

  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/), challenge 516: treasure

 

She sees a woman with long blonde hair on the street and cannot help herself. She turns around and looks after her, thinks of times long since past.  
Sometimes she wonders if her decision was right, if it was really necessary to cut all ties from her past …

'No, she thinks and shakes her head. 'It had to be.'

She had to know who she was, who she is, who she really wants to become. It was clear that her old life couldn’t go on like this forever, so she had to say goodbye to all of them. Even to _her_.  
  
Her eyes are still glued to the blonde hair and a smile creeps onto her lips.

“But it was a damn good time,” she says to herself, because even though she isn’t Faye Valentine anymore, has a family now, a normal life, so different from the one she gave up … there’s no way in hell she’s not going to treasure the memories she made while being someone she no longer is.

 

 


End file.
